1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folded and printed care label for textiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Items of clothing such as shirts, t-shirts, trousers and the like are known to have a fabric care label provided on the inside thereof, which label usually has information printed on one side. This information normally concerns instructions for care of the garment (cleaning and washing) and sometimes the name of the manufacturer of the item as well.
The care label in such cases comprises a strip-shaped fabric band that is folded in the middle, thus forming two sections that are superimposed on one another when the fabric band is folded. The printed side is then located on the two visible outer sides of the folded sections.
The printed information occupies a relatively large amount of space, so that the fabric band has to be quite long. It is therefore usual to fold the fabric band as described, thus halving the length of the care label.
In practice, there is a growing demand to include even more information on the clothing item, such as the color and size of the garment.
One conceivable solution might be to apply or print a barcode on the care label to this end, but under certain circumstances this may result in the care label becoming longer still.
Moreover, it has been found in practice that the use of barcodes is associated with disadvantages. For example, the barcode must always be exposed to view so that the information it contains can be read and scanned. This means that the garment has to be physically held and the care label positioned so that the barcode is visibly accessible for reading.